Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed personnel. Command division * See: Unnamed command division personnel Operations division * See: Unnamed operations division personnel Sciences division * See: Unnamed sciences division personnel Dual branches Command / Operations division crewman Engineer This operations division engineer was on duty in engineering and walking on the second level when Rajiin entered engineering and shot at him with a phase-pistol. He hit the ground. ( ) Wearing a command division uniform, he was working in engineering during the scenario created for Degra. In this scenario he was using a fire extinguisher to clear a fire in engineering. ( ) }} File:Engineer shot by Rajiin.jpg|Working as an engineer File:Command engineer, 2153.jpg|Fighting fire in engineering Sphere-Builder victim This command division crewman was working in engineering when a group of Osaarian pirates boarded and raided the ship. He was crawling down a ladder from the upper level and shot by one of the Osaarians. He then fell down to the ground. ( ) Later in operations division, he was working in engineering during the scenario created for Degra. In this scenario he was using a fire extinguisher to clear a fire in engineering. ( ) He was with Archer in the derelict ship when he spotted some Xindi-Insectoid eggs. ( ) He was on duty in main engineering when three Sphere-Builders appeared in main engineering to stop Enterprise from destroying Sphere 41. He stood in front of the warp engine and was hit by an energy disruption from one of the Sphere-Builders, was thrown through the room and crashed against a wall before he fell on the ground. ( ) where he was credited as "Crewman #1".|Regarding his appearance in "Anomaly", it might be possible that he was Crewman .}} File:Engineer shot by osaarian.jpg|Shot by an Osaarian File:Engineer with fire extinguisher.jpg|Fighting a fire in engineering File:Paul Eliopoulos, Zero Hour.jpg|Pre-electrocuted by a Sphere-Builder Engineer/security crewman (2153) This crewman served aboard Enterprise in 2153. He was assigned to the command division when Enterprise was hit by a spatial anomaly. He was surprised by this anomaly in a corridor and thrown back on the ground. ( ) Later that year, he served in the operations division and was part of a security detail, ordered to guard Rajiin inside the brig. When a Xindi-Reptilian boarding party entered the corridor, he fired his phase-pistol on one of them. The Xindi-Reptilian fired an organic grenade and the security crewman along with a second one was killed. ( ) File:Command crewman hit by a spatial anomaly.jpg|Hit by a spatial anomaly File:Security crewman killed by organic grenade.jpg|Fending off the Xindi invaders Female command/operations crewman This female crewman served in the command division and later in the operations division aboard Enterprise during its first years after the launch in 2151. She manned a station in the aft section of the bridge after the launch, and during the crew's first meeting with the Suliban. ( ) She was working on the bridge when the crew faced a new alien lifeform. ( ) The same year she visited the mess hall again for dinner, and later joined other crewmembers for the movie night in the mess hall watching the Earth movie For Whom the Bell Tolls where she sat next to Ensign Cutler. ( ) She was among the crewmembers in the mess hall who were present when Commander Tucker and the Vulcan Kov talked about Vulcan and Human mating rituals. ( ) She was one of the female crewmembers who were gathered while unconscious in launch bay two by the Ferengi marauders. ( ) She passed T'Pol and Captain Archer in a corridor, after the captain returned from his trip to the Torothan homeworld. ( ) While Enterprise was in orbit of Risa in early 2152, she was working on the aft stations at the bridge. ( ) She visited the mess hall when Feezal Phlox talked to Hoshi Sato in Denobulan. ( ) but was not part of the final episode.}} Operations/command division crewman This crewman served aboard Enterprise in the operations division for several years. He was working in engineering when Commander Tucker and Captain Archer prepared an explosive surprise for the automated repair station. ( ) He was among the crewmembers who were forced to stay at the catwalk for several days when the ship approached a neutronic wavefront. At the catwalk he participated in the weekly movie night. ( ) He was part of a security team which was sent to stop an invading Borg boarding party. After modified phase-pistols killed two Borg drones, the weapons became useless against the others due to their personal shielding and the security team had to withdraw. ( ) He was in the mess hall when the room was hit by a spatial anomaly and the food and drinks were thrown against the ceiling. Later, he transported cargo and supplies from the transporter platform after it was beamed back aboard from inside the Osaarian base in the Delphic Expanse sphere. ( ) He was part of the security detail sent to arrest Rajiin after she attacked T'Pol and Trip Tucker. He met with Lieutenant Reed and Crewman Haynem in a corridor but Rajiin left before. ( ) In 2153, he was among a launch bay crew who were unloading trellium from Shuttlepod 2. Later, he was part of a nightmare experienced by T'Pol following the events aboard the Seleya. In this nightmare, he was watching an old Earth movie at movie night in the mess hall until Captain Archer called for tactical alert. ( ) In 2165 of an alternate timeline where Jonathan Archer was suffering from anterograde amnesia caused by interspatial parasites, he blew the boatswain's whistle to welcome Archer, T'Pol, and Phlox aboard ''Enterprise. He was wearing a command division uniform.'' ( ) He guarded the brig when Degra, Thalen, and a Xindi-Primate crewman were held inside. He opened the door to the brig when Malcolm Reed and Private W. Woods entered to bring Degra and Thalen into engineering. ( ) Operations/command crewman This crewman was assigned to Enterprise NX-01 between 2151 and 2153. He visited the mess hall and took something to eat out of the serving case while T'Pol and Doctor Phlox were talking about the meaning of IDIC and the visit of the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem. ( ) Together with a fellow crewman, he had dinner in the mess hall when Captain Archer told the crew to step to the next window and observe the largest comet ever seen by Humans. ( ) Carrying a case, he passed Travis Mayweather and first officer Matthew Ryan in a corridor on their tour of Enterprise. ( ) He was working in engineering when Commander Tucker and Captain Archer prepared an explosive surprise for the automated repair station. ( ) He was among the crewmembers who transported bags and equipment to the catwalk where the crew was forced to stay for several days while the ship passed a neutronic storm. At the catwalk he listened to Captain Archer's speech and played cards with other crewmembers. Later he stood behind Hutchison when Doctor Phlox scanned the Takret physiology and found their immunity against the radiation from the storm. After the Takret Militia left the ship, he was among the crewmembers who participated in the weekly movie night at the catwalk. ( ) Transferred to the command division, he had a meal in the mess hall when a spatial anomaly hit the place and his food was thrown against the ceiling. Later, he transported cargo and supplies into the cargo bay after it was beamed back aboard from inside the Osaarian base in a Delphic Expanse sphere. ( ) Back in the operations division, he and Ensign Walsh accompanied Captain Archer and arrested Rajiin at the transporter alcove. ( ) Sciences/operations division crewman Unknown division Bridge crewman This male crewman contacted Captain Archer in his quarters over com during night and excused himself for disturbing Archer's sleep. He told Archer about an incoming transmission from Admiral Maxwell Forrest at Starfleet Command. When Archer told him to put Forrest through, the crewman acknowledged with "Yes, sir." ( ) : Bridge crewman This female bridge crewman answered Trip Tucker's hail to the bridge in 2153. Tucker requested the location of T'Pol and she was not opening the door to her quarters though she had an appointment with Tucker. The female crewman confirmed her quarters as her location so Tucker used his thumbprint to get inside where he was attacked by Rajiin. ( ) Bridge crewman This male bridge crewman informed Captain Archer about a second message from Admiral Maxwell Forrest in 2153. ( ) Crewman in mess hall (2151) This crewman served aboard Enterprise shortly after its launch in 2151. He was among multiple crewmembers in the mess hall who went to the windows to see the brightness of newly discovered planet Archer IV. He answered a question posed by crewman Elizabeth Cutler, as to whether anyone had heard something about the ship's new course, by replying, "Not a word!" He later commented that he couldn't see any cities or agriculture on the new-found planet. ( ) Crewmembers on file These two Enterprise NX-01 crewmembers and Travis Mayweather were among the personnel files the automated repair station reviewed in 2152 while scanning the ship and working on a repair schedule. ( ) File:Enterprise NX-01 crewmember on file 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Enterprise NX-01 crewmember on file 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Daniels' bunkmate Crewman , upon welcoming Jonathan Archer to his quarters in 2151, apologized for the messy conditions of the room, quipping, "Sometimes I think my 'bunkmate' ed in chaos theory." ( ) }} Fifteen casualties These fifteen casualties, along with Jane Taylor, Kamata, and Marcel, were memorialized in 2154. ( ) }} Alternate timeline Crewmen These three crewmen helped Lorian steal Enterprise s plasma injectors so Lorian could meet Degra and the council in Archer's place. ( ) File:Crewman 1, Steve Truitt, E².jpg|''Played by Steve Truitt'' File:Lorian steals the plasma injectors.jpg|Two other crewmembers Toru and Yoshiko's father In an alternate timeline in which was sent back 117 years into the past, this '''man' fathered Hoshi Sato's two children, Toru and Yoshiko.'' Present day Hoshi didn't look up his name because she felt some things were better left unknown. ( ) }} See also * Chef (Enterprise NX-01) * List of unnamed MACO personnel de:Weitere Crewmitglieder der Enterprise (NX-01) fr:Personnel inconnu de l'Enterprise NX-01 nl:Naamloos Enterprise (NX-01) personeel 01 Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Unnamed Humans